unnaturalhistoryinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Griffin
' ' Personality/Physical Appearence Personality Though Henry is socially awkward and not used to technology, he is very resourceful for fighting off the bad guys. He is also a good friend and always looks for the truth even through it might get him into a lot of trouble. He might not think logically like Jasper and Maggie, but his mind and heart are in the right place. He's smart and notices things that others don't. He has his own way of solving problems. His life when he was a kid shaped who he is today. His experiences that he got into as a kid helps him with his adventures that he has with his friends now. Henry is very adventurous and daring. As a kid, he stole honey from a bee's nest, wrecked his parent's car by crashing it into a mountain and much more. Physical Appearence Henry was an average sized teenager of his age. He was, however, stronger built than most others. He had blonde hair and blue eyes as well. As for his clothes, Henry wore many dress. He has been seen wearing traditional buddhist robes, a tanzanian skirt, and sometimes no shirt and pair of shorts. When he arrived in America he began to wear simple clothing such as t-shirts and pants. His most iconic wear is his choker necklace. Biography Henry Griffin is the son of Zafer Griffin and Rosemary Griffin (nee Bartlett). He has traveled around the world with his anthropologist parents including, Bhutan, Liberia, Mexico, Turkmenistan, Japan, Egypt, and Brazil. However with his parents wanting to give him a normal life he returns to the U.S. and stays with his Uncle Bryan and his cousin Jasper. He is played by Kevin G. Schmidt. : Henry isn't used to the urban jungle or its "strange customs". He does not know of teen slang such as "what's up." ''or "sup cuz." He mispronounces internet devices such as e-tweety(tweet), i-cat(i-chat). However he overcomes this by his heroic stature as willing to risk his life and go on dangerous ways to save his family and friends. He seems to have difficulty learning history as he failed the exam and had to do extra credit in "Past, Presidents, and Future." He used to have a fear of driving as when he was younger, he tried to drive but it resulted in the car crashing, and destroying all of his parents research as, seen in "Public School Enemies." However he overcame this when Uncle Bryan taught him how to drive. Skills Henry has a numerous amount of skills he learned while travelling the worlds with his parents. These different skills range from reading dead languages, martial arts and escape artistism. His skills play a major part in saving his friends and family memebers from life threathing and dangerous situations. Some skills that helped him save his friends are "Sadi Samadi", dodging tazers atacks, fighting when blind, going into a cold sleep, climbing walls, jumping across buildings, skilled fighting, holding his breath for a long time, running through a lighting storm without getting hit and carrying 70% of his own weight in his head. Relationships Jasper *At first Henry and Jasper did not get along. Jasper's skeptical of Henry's mysteries. He doesn't alway want to play along. As well as Jasper not being excited when Henry came to stay, Jasper doesn't alway understand Henry and his ways. Living in the urban jungle is very difficult for Henry because he doesn't know anything about it, but Jasper helps him along. However over the course of "Pilot" Jasper accepts Henry as a friend and apologizes for being skeptical of him. But, Jasper sometimes does not want to get involved with Henry's investigations and prefers to just study. Overall, Jasper and Henry become closer cousins and friends throughout the series. Their bond gets stronger and stronger, as they become something like the three musketeers along with Maggie. Maggie *Just like Henry's relationship with Jasper, he and Maggie didn't get along at first. Maggie upset at Henry interrupting her at a lecture on the fastest animal in the world. However, she gets over it and they become friends. Maggie usually gives Henry and Jasper help when solving a case and help in their studies. It is hinted that she might have a crush on Henry due to Henry always protecting her from danger and her always telling him when she discovered something first but she said in the Liberian Candidate, she doesn't like Henry in ''that way. Uncle Bryan *Uncle Bryan is somewhat of a father-figure to Henry. He gladly accepts his sister's request to take Henry in and always gets caught off-guard with Henry's skills but accepts them if done in good faith. *Uncle Bryan understands that Henry is just trying to help out, but sometimes when Henry tries to help out, it doesn't go as planned. All Uncle Bryan really wants to do is guide Henry in the right direction. Overall Henry and his uncle have a good relationship. 'Gallery' images (279).jpg images (81).jpg images (82).jpg images (83).jpg : Trivia ::*It was revealed by series creator Mike Werb, that Henry has a girlfriend oversees and planned to have her make an appearance in the cancelled Season 2. ::*Henry's first name may have been used in honor of Indiana Jones who's first name is Henry as well as both going on adventures. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters